OS C'était mon dix-huitième été
by Hinatafanfic
Summary: L'histoire d'un amour qui avait si mal commencé. Entre la jolie et forte Yamada Tenten et le solitaire et mystérieux Hyûga Neji. Tout avait si mal commencé. Mais le destin est ce qu'il est et parfois, il se trouve être bien fait. Ou quand la peur laisse peu à peu place à l'amour et au désir. /!\ OS EN DEUX PARTIES /!\


_Mon premier OS seulement consacré à Nehi et Tenten, un couple sur lequel je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude d'écrire. Excuser moi donc si je n'ai pas respecté certains points, mais j'avais tellement d'idée que tout s'est un peu mélangé et ça a terminé comme ça. J'espère seulement que cette première partie vous plaira ! :D_

* * *

**« C'était mon dix-huitième été. »**  
**Partie I **

_« Tenten ! Dépêche-toi de descendre, nous allons être en retard ! »_  
_« Oui papa, j'arrive ! »_

J'ai vite terminé de boucler mes baguages et je suis descendue pour rejoindre mon père, au pas de course. Nakamura Shinji est l'homme le plus influant du japon, mais aussi mon père. Et moi, qui suis-je ? Et bien, tout le monde me connait sous le nom de Yamada Tenten. Pourquoi je ne porte pas le même nom que mon père ? C'est simple : pour ma sécurité. Etant la fille du célèbre politicien Nakamura Shinji, il paraît normal que pour garder l'anonymat et pour pouvoir avoir une vie normale, je ne porte pas le même nom que lui. Yamada est le nom de jeune fille de ma défunte mère. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois depuis que maman est morte que mon père a accepté de prendre des vacances. Pour l'occasion, nous partons deux mois dans un hôtel se trouvant dans un village caché, celui de Konoha. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit, mais mon père m'a plusieurs fois affirmé que c'était un endroit magnifique et que, s'il le pouvait, il s'y installerait. Mais son travail le lui interdit. C'est pour cette raison que nous habitons toujours la même maison depuis plusieurs années, en périphérie de Tokyo, là où papa passe le plus clair de son temps. Voilà, je vous ai entièrement expliqué la situation.

« Monte en voiture ma chérie, nous avons une longue route à faire. »  
« Je sais papa. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi : est-ce que ça leur va que tu prennes ainsi trois longs mois de vacances ? Enfin je veux dire ... tu es celui qui as le plus de responsabilités parmi tes ... collègues. Ne va-t-il pas y avoir de répercutions à grande échelle suite à ton absence ? » Lui ai-je demandé, inquiète. Mais il m'a sourit et à doucement posé sa main sur mon épaule.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Si jamais un problème survient au bureau, ils ont mon numéro de téléphone. Et puis ... je ne me déplace jamais sans mon ordinateur. Ainsi, je pourrais les surveiller à distance, mais surtout les conseillers en cas de problème. »

Un bref soupir m'a échappé. Ainsi, ce n'était pas de réelles vacances, puisqu'il allait certainement passer toutes ses journées le téléphone à l'oreille et les yeux sur son ordinateur. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. J'ai finalement pris place sur le siège passager de la berline, tandis que mon père s'installait au volant. Puis nous nous sommes mis en route. La route était longue, si bien que je me suis surprise à me demander si oui ou non, nous allions un jour arriver. Puis, au bout d'une demi-journée de route et de nombreux arrêts, la voiture s'est arrêtée devant un drôle de complexe. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me formaliser la dessus. Lorsque l'accueil nous a remis nos clé de chambres, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que papa en aie pris deux. Ce qui voulait dire que nous n'étions pas dans la même pièce. Surprise, je l'ai regardé. Lui qui avait toujours pris soin de me garder près de lui jusqu'à maintenant, venait clairement de lever quelques interdits par ce geste. Mais il souriait.

_« Ne sois pas étonnée ma chérie. Ce sont tes vacances après tout. Et tu es en âge de ne plus être obligée de rester tout le temps près de ton père. Mais ne fais pas de bêtise hein. »_  
_« Papa ! »_  
_« Je rigole petite fleur. Allez, file, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de visiter cet endroit. »_

Et il a m'a fermée la porte au nez. Allait-il rester enfermé dans sa chambre tout le reste de la journée ? Un nouveau soupir m'a échappé. J'ai tourné les talons et suis retournée dans ma chambre, pour enfiler une tenue d'été légère et confortable pour visiter les lieux. D'après le plan que je m'étais procuré en arrivant, cet endroit était si vaste qu'il abritait non seulement une piscine, mais aussi un centre équestre – à ma plus grande joie -, un terrain de golf, deux lacs naturels, quelques chemins de randonnée et un parc privé pour flâner en toute tranquillité. Même habituée aux grands complexes, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que cet endroit soit aussi grand. Une fois habillée, je suis descendue au rez-de-chaussée, direction le centre équestre puis la piscine, histoire de me renseigner sur les activités proposées. Une fois sur place, j'en ai profité pour faire un tour des écuries. Les chevaux semblaient en pleine forme, bien ronds et tout en muscles. Ils ne semblaient pas êtres sur-montés, vu le peu de gens présent dans cette partie de l'hôtel. Cette vision m'a fait plaisir. Après avoir pris rendez-vous pour le lendemain après midi, je me suis dirigée vers la piscine. En chemin, plongée dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu l'inconnu se diriger vers moi. Nos épaules se sont heurtées et j'ai terminé assise sur le sol, quelque peu hébétée. J'ai cherché mon « agresseur » du regard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le trouver. Enfin si, mais ce n'était pas à quoi je m'attendais. Il m'a rapidement regardée, puis a passé son chemin, sans s'excuser ni même me laisser le temps de le faire. Une fois le garçon blond disparu, je me suis relevée pour me diriger vers la piscine. Il était tard, mais elle était encore ouverte. Après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, je suis remontée dans ma chambre pour la soirée. La journée de demain allait certainement être amusante, c'est pourquoi je me suis couchée tôt, afin d'être totalement reposée.

Lorsque je me suis éveillée le lendemain matin, il faisait à peine jour et l'hôtel semblait encore endormi. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil a suffit pour me conforter dans mon idée : il était seulement cinq heures. Suffisamment reposée et en forme je me suis donc levée, pour enfiler un maillot de bain et filer droit en direction de la piscine, sans doute inoccupée à cette heure-ci de la journée. Toujours ouverte et constamment chauffée à trente degrés, la fraicheur de la matinée ne serait donc pas un problème en soit. Non, le problème était bien différent. En arrivant au bord de l'eau, me croyant seule, j'ai hottée la serviette qui couvrait mon corps et ma tenue, pour pouvoir piquer une tête en toute liberté, sans avoir à me soucier du regard des autres, ou même de mes manière. Sauf que ...

_« Tu ne devrais pas être là. »_

C'était une voix grave, sèche et sans aucune émotion. Je me suis retournée pour voir la personne dont il s'agissait. C'était un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux inquiétants, qui ne cessait de me fixer durement, son beau visage figé dans une expression fermée.

_« Pardon ? »_  
_« Ne me fais pas répéter cents fois la même chose : tu ne devrais pas être là. »_  
_« C'est-à-dire ? »_  
_« J'ai réservée la piscine pour cet horaire. »_

L'inconnu n'a pas changé de ton, ni même d'expression de visage, tandis que ses prunelles violine ne cessaient de courir sur mon corps. Il semblait tellement ... dangereux que j'en ai eu des frissons. Je suis donc sortie de l'eau à contrecœur, avant de me rendre compte que ma serviette se trouvait à ses pieds. C'est alors qu'il s'est baissé pour s'en saisir, avant de s'approcher de moi et la déposer sur ma tête.

_« Je n'ai pas dis que tu devais partir. Juste que tu n'aurais pas du être là. »_

Puis il s'est éloigné, à retiré sa chemise, son short et m'a imitée, plongeant à son tour dans l'eau chaleureuse de la piscine. Et moi, qu'ai-je fait ? Je suis restée plantée là, comme une godiche, à le regarder comme s'il c'était le premier garçon que je voyais, alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Lorsqu'il est revenu vers moi, dégoulinant, ses longs cheveux maintenant détaché, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait flancher.

_« C'est amusant de voir à quel point les filles peuvent être bêtes. »_ A-t-il commenté, me forçant à reculer, jusqu'à ce que mon dos se retrouve collé à la paroi des douches. _« Vous êtes tellement facile à émouvoir que ça en devient un jeu très intéressant. »_ Il souriant d'une façon inquiétante.  
_« Un jeu ? A ... musant ? »_ J'étais perdue. Que me voulait-il ?  
_« Une petite fille. Voilà ce que tu es. Va-t-en vite avant que quelque chose ne t'arrive. »_

Et il s'est détourné de moi, sans avoir laissé sa main courir lentement dans mes cheveux. Son visage avait été tellement proche du mien que j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Tellement que j'ai sentit mon cœur battre si fort dans ma poitrine que j'en ai eu mal. Ce mec ... qui était-il et que me voulait-il ? Mais il était déjà partit, ne laissant de lui qu'une légère marque de griffure à la base de mon cou. Pourquoi ? Sous le choc, je suis remontée dans ma chambre afin de prendre une douche et me changer : c'était bientôt l'heure de me rendre au centre équestre pour mon premier cours ici. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de croiser l'Inconnu de ce matin en difficulté avec un grand cheval noir, qui ne semblait pas décidé à se laisser faire. J'avais décidé de passer mon chemin, mais quelqu'un es apparu derrière moi et m'a poussée vers la scène. En me retournant vivement, j'ai pu voir que c'était mon père.

_« Papa ?! »_ Il m'a sourit.  
_« Vas l'aider Tenten. »_  
_« Mais ... »_

Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il sortit de sa chambre ? N'avait-il pas prévu de passer ses journées enfermé devant son pc ? Je me suis silencieusement approchée du garçon et du cheval, peu encline à aller aider un arrogant pareil. C'est à ce moment que j'ai reconnu le cheval.

_« Akuma ?! »_ Mais l'animal ne s'est pas calmé pour autant, se levant droit sur ses membres postérieurs, près à assener le coup fatal à l'Inconnu. _« Lâche-le et dégage de là, maintenant ! »_ Ai-je crié en le poussant vivement avant de m'écarter, les sabots de l'étalon frôlant mon épaule.  
_« Non mais ça va pas ! Bien joué Mademoiselle SuperGirl. Maintenant que cet étalon s'est libéré, tu vas aller expliquer à son propriétaire que c'est de ta faute. Ok ? »_ Il semblait fier de m'avoir « piégée ». Mais je me suis contentée de sourire et de me tourner vers le cheval, qui me regardait fixement, oreilles pointée.  
_« Ca tombe bien, puisque je suis sa propriétaire. »_ Puis j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers mon père. _« Papa, je pourrais savoir ce qu'Akuma fait ici ? »_ Mais il s'est contenté de sourire.  
_« Situation d'urgence : il a faillit détruire son écurie quand il a sentit que tu partais pour un long moment. Vraiment Tenten, quelle idée as-tu encore eue d'acheter ce Mustang ? »_ Mais ce n'était pas une réprimande.  
_« Tu sais pourtant que je suis la seule à pouvoir m'en occuper ... »_  
_« Ce démon est ton cheval ? »_ Ah, je l'avais totalement oublié celui-là.  
_« Oui. Nous avons tout appris ensemble. Je l'ai élevé lorsqu'il a été séparé de sa mère. Mais il reste un Mustang, il est donc imprévisible, sensible et difficile à monter. Mais malgré ça, Akuma reste un étalon respectueux et intelligent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il réagisse comme ça mais ne t'approche plus de lui sans que je sois là. »_

Et je l'ai planté là, sans attendre de réponse ni même l'écouter quelques secondes de plus : je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre mon cheval, qui m'attendait bien sagement dans un carré d'herbe, malgré la présence de nombreuses juments dans les box et paddock environnants. Après avoir ramené le grand noir dans son box, je m'en suis occupé tout le reste de la journée, jusqu'à l'heure de mon cours. Lorsque je suis arrivée dans la carrière, j'étais seule. Evidemment. J'ai donc passé une heure à travailler doucement l'étalon en équitation western ce qui – je l'accorde – est assez inhabituel ici, avant de le rentrer et de moi-même remonter dans ma chambre. J'ai pris une nouvelle douche, histoire de pouvoir me livrer à l'activité principale d'une personne dans une douche : penser. Cette journée n'avait décidément pas été normale. Cet Inconnu avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Mon père qui me pousse à aller l'aider alors qu'il est en difficulté. J'ai finalement terminé de prendre cette fichue douche. Mais au moment où j'en suis sortie, j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à ma ... fenêtre ? Habillée, pas coiffée et encore à moitié dégoulinante, je me suis présentée devant cette fenêtre et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir le garçon effrayant qui semblait m'attendre.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »_  
_« Ce n'est pas évident ? Je suis venu te voir. »_  
_« Me ... voir ? »_  
_« Oui. »_

J'étais interloquée. Qu'est ce que ce garçon pouvait-il bien me vouloir ? Mais j'aurais du me méfier. Après être entré par la fenêtre ouverte et l'avoir refermée, il a plaquée sa main contre ma bouche tout en vérifiant que la porte était bien fermée à clé. Puis il m'a poussée jusqu'au lit, où il m'a plaquée. Il avait ce regard effrayant et une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur le visage.

_« Ne crie pas. Si tu crie, tu le regretteras. »_ J'ai hoché la tête, terrifiée. Il a retirée sa main.  
_« Qu' ... qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_  
_« Toi. »_  
_« Quoi ?! »_  
_« Tu m'a bien entendu. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue ce matin. »_  
_« Tu ... non._ » Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je me retrouvais dans cette situation.  
_« La piscine. Cette trace à la base de ton cou. Depuis ce matin, je ne cesse de penser à toi. »_

Alors là, c'était la meilleure. J'avais envie de lui répliquer quelque chose, mais il avait le total dessus sur moi. Mes deux poignets étaient prisonniers de ses mains. Puis, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, sa main droite est doucement venue se loger dans la mienne et ses doigts sont passés entre les miens et il m'a doucement serré la main. Cette situation était autant effrayante qu'insupportable, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à me laisser faire aussi facilement.

_« À quoi tu joue au juste ?_ » Ai-je demandé en surmontant ma peur. Il a sourit.  
_« Avant la fin de ton séjour, tu sera mienne. »_  
_« Plutôt mourir ! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es et tu ose me dire que je tomberais amoureuse de toi en si peu de temps ? Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ? »_  
_« Yamada Tenten, fille du politicien Nakamura Shinji, ami d'enfance de mon père et de mon oncle, les jumeaux Huûga. »_

Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de le regarder sans mot dire, interloquée. Comment avait-il su pour ... Attend voir un peu. Il est le fils d'un des amis d'enfance de papa ? Mes yeux se sont écarquillés sous la surprise. Jamais encore mon père ne m'avait dit qu'il avait grandit ici ! Puisque cet hôtel appartenait à la famille Hyûga, il était normal que cette dernière soit originaire d'ici. Mais là n'était pas la question.

_« Souvient toi de mon non, car il risque de souvent te revenir en tête dans les jours à venir. Je suis Neji Hyûga et dans moins d'un mois, tu seras à moi. »_  
_« Comme je te l'ai dis, vas au diable. »_ J'ai une nouvelle fois essayé de me libéré, mais il s'est contenté de sourire.  
_« C'est inutile, Tenten. »_

Il avait raison. Lentement, il s'est penché vers moi et j'ai sentit son corps se presser contre le mien, me faisant frissonner. Nos visages étaient si près que je pouvais aisément distinguer le désir dans ses yeux normalement inexpressifs. _Badump._ Mon cœur s'est mit à cogner si fort dans ma poitrine que ça m'a fait mal. _Badump._ Neji s'est redressé, tous sourires, sans pour autant lâcher ma main et mon poignet. _Badump._ Est-ce la peur qui fait battre mon cœur aussi fort ? _Badump._ Ou bien est-ce ... la présence de cet étrange personnage ? _Badump._ Je ferme les yeux et essaye d'ignorer, d'oublier les battements affolés de mon cœur, mais rien y fait, il refuse de se calmer. _Badump._L'Hyûga se remet debout, sans pour autant lâcher mes mains. Bien au contraire, il m'attire brutalement à lui, collant à nouveau nos deux corps, ce qui accentue la galopade dans ma poitrine. _Badump badump badump badump._ Mon agresseur semble heureux. Mais, étonnamment, il me lâche et retourne vers la fenêtre.

_« C'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère te revoir à la piscine demain matin. »_ Et il me balance à nouveau son sourire carnassier.  
_« N'y ... »_ Mais il a déjà disparu.

Et l'affolement de mon corps entier aussi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut à la fin ?! Je m'effondre sur le lit, sans même prendre le temps de refermer la fenêtre. Sans même me changer. Me chan - ger. Me ... Je me redresse, me rendant enfin compte que je ne suis habillée que d'un simple short et d'un simple soutient gorge sombre sous un léger maillot blanc, je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi fait-il cela, alors même que nous ne nous somme que brièvement rencontrés ? Allongée sur mon lit, je laisse des centaines d'hypothèses envahir ma tête ... jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte dans un monde où mes songes ne tournent qu'autour de cet étrange personnage. Neji Hyûga, pourquoi t'es tu juré de me faire tienne ?

* * *

_Je n'ai pas d'autre commentaire à faire, si ce n'est de vous demander vos avis quant à cette première partie:)_


End file.
